Rain always comes
by Colorgirl710
Summary: When a loved one dies, someone must avenge them. But what happens when all is not as it appears, trust will be tested and truth will come out.
1. Chapter 1

The door gently creaked open as a figure wrapped in a dark blue cloak stepped inside the dark room. Pushing the door closed behind them, the visitor's shoes tapped softly on the smooth floor as they approached the dark figure peering behind the curtains and out the window. The stranger stopped just below the three stairs separating them from the other person. They swiftly bent to one knee, lowering their head in submission, and pressed their right fist to their left shoulder.

The only light entering the room was from the sides of the curtains giving the room an eerie glow. The man beside the window turned his face to the incomer, his face glowing slightly blue from where his hand held the curtain from the window.

He let a slight frown cover the bottom of his face but his eyes remained soft. He let the drape softly slip from his hand turning to the one kneeled before him. He made his way around the desk, that sat a top the stairs, and stood in front of the submissive character. He gently grabbed their right elbow pulling them up, sliding his hand to their wrist and gently dropping it to their side, "Come now, aren't we past all that?" He shook his head in amusement a soft smirk faintly on his lips.

"Master... I... Is he really gone?" Their voice dropping to a whisper.

The master sighed, "So you've finally heard?" His eyes saddened as he set his hand on their shoulder. "I'm afraid they took him. They killed him. He no longer part of this family anymore." He spoke softly but the hurt and anger in his voice was clear.

"What are we going to do?"

"He is dead, we should think of him as such." He dropped his hand from their shoulder and stepped back up the stairs, "You will now be my second-in-charge. You must avenge him. They will not get away with what they have done. I won't allow it!" His voice rose louder with every word.

"Yes! They must pay! Allow me Master, allow me to take revenge! Let me make them feel our pain." The person's fists clenched, "I will take away someone they love."

"How will you do that?" The master turned in interest. This was his favorite student, the one he knew would go places. **Smart,** brave, and loyal. "Tell me."

The stranger nodded and told him every idea they had. The more they said the more the master's eyes lit up with pride at how his little student, who came to him so broken and torn, had grown up.

 **Hello, I don't own any of Fairy Tail except my OC's. Thank you for reading, I hope you all like it. This is my first story so I'm still trying to figure things out. Please review and tell me what you think. Especially if it is boring or whatnot. Thanks, colorgirl710**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door slammed open, as she stalked into the room; moving by the light shining through the open door. Grabbing a match, and quickly striking it against the side of the match box, she set the match aflame. Setting the flame on the wick of the candle that sat on the messy desk in the corner of the room, she half-heartedly shut the door.

Grabbing the small dusty duffel bag from under the bed, she stuffed the few clothes she had from inside her small dresser into the bag. After packing all the necessary items needed for traveling, she quickly zipped up the bag; slinging it over her shoulder. Glancing around the room checking for forgotten items one more time, her eyes settling upon the small picture frame on the bedside table.

Three small children stood side-by-side, two of the three smiling wide happy smiles at the one taking the picture. The glare from the candle shined across the top side of their faces, making them unseen.

The middle child had her arms wrapped tightly around the shoulders of the two children beside her. Her short honey blonde hair framing the sides of her faces, while her pink dress had two large grass stains on the front as if they had been rolling in the grass before the picture was taken.

The boy on the girls left was half hugging her with his right hand. He had a dark brown shirt and light tan shorts, his knees were skinned up and small red bites spread across his calves. His hands, chocolate brown hair, and chin were covered with mud. But the smile on his face was just as bright as the girl's smile.

The last child stood stiff in the grasp of the blonde girl, no smile to be seen on her face. Her dark navy blue hair fell straight to just below her shoulders. Her pale arms hung beside her while her clean, freshly pressed dress made her hollowed out cheeks and thin arms stand out.

Her hand begins to reach for the frame, but quickly stops. Deciding against it, she turns away and strides to the door. Opening it and stepping out. She quickly retraces her steps as she looks irritatedly at the boy blocking her path. The boy was about thirteen years old, with bright lemon yellow hair and dark blue eyes. He was almost always smiling but this time he wasn't. He frowned harshly, his blue eyes glaring, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He glances at the dark bag on her shoulder.

"Because it was recently decided and I didn't have time to hunt you down to tell you I was leaving when it really is non of your business." She replies sharply.

"You are my business. But anyway I'm here now, so why are you leaving?" He inquires with one eyebrow raised.

She grabs his arm and pushes him to the side, "Not now, Tsuyoshi."

Tsuyoshi grabs onto her arm as she tries to walk past. "Hitori, please. I need to know. What if you don't come back?"

Hitori halts, slowly turning back and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll come back, but not for awhile. I have to take care of something."

"Is it because of Tatsuo?"

Dropping her hand, Hitori went stiff, "Why would you think that?" She snapped through clenched teeth.

"Because you like him. You guys grew up together. I'm not stupid." Tsuyoshi shrugged.

"I don't like him. He is like a brother to me," She glared at him, "but to answer your question. Yes, it is because of him."

"As always." Tsuyoshi mutters looking down.

"What?"

"Nothing," he stands up straight, "Good luck on your trip. See ya." He gives a flip of his hand as he briskly turns around and makes his way down the hall.

"Yoshi! Wait!" Hitori raises her hand after him, but he doesn't stop.

"Wait! What did you say? Fine, whatever." She huffs.

She turns in the opposite direction and heads towards the front end of the guild, as she passes the main room, she nods to her guild mates that lounge around the room. Her guild was a small one, it used to be bigger until a horrid guild cut their numbers in half. The thought of the loss of her family brought anger to her face. Not wanting to show it she hastened to the door and pulled it open. Slipping through, she let it shut behind her.

She made her way through the poor side of town, down a long strip of vendors set up between the shop buildings, and through a back alley between the nicer houses in town, finally ending at the dock. There she entered a large building with a wooden sign swinging from the front porch. It said "Shipping Lodge". Pushing the heavy screen, Hitori stepped through, her boots making a soft tap on the wooden flooring. She made her way up to the front desk and leaned against it, dinging the bell once.

A short pot-bellied man dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a dark grey vest bumbled through the door that lead to the back room. He slipped into the chair behind the desk and looked up.

Recognizing her, he smiled, "Well, what brings you here today, miss?"

"I just need a ticket to Magnolia." She said curtly.

"Always blunt as per usual." He chuckled. Ripping off a ticket, he handed it to her as she dropped the required amount of coins into his palm adding several extra for a hefty tip.

He slipped the tip into his front pocket, and put the rest into the cashier.

He grinned up at her, "Pleasure doing business with you."

She nodded and turned, heading out the door. The guild members were the ones who made this small town thrive. They were the ones who helped keep people in their homes and off the streets. They technically weren't on the good guild list but they were good, helping only those who belonged to their town. In return they were treated with respect and dignity, almost like kings and queens. Most of the guild offered bigger tips than other people would give, but it mostly went to the ones that needed it, like the Shipping Lodge guy. His wife had just had her ninth child and he were having a hard time providing for them, what with his pay being cut in half because of the dock that had opened up on the other side of town. It had become the more popular docking area because it was closer to all the main towns off this island. People these days just didn't want to travel so long. But the guild remained loyal. The other docking area was built by foreigners. They didn't belong here in Hitori's opinion.

Hitori stepped up on the ship headed for Magnolia, handing her ticket to one of the crew. She took a big breath, and leaned on the side of the ship, looking out over the ocean. She had to do this. For Master. For Tatsuo. For herself.

 **I chose the names Hitori and Tsuyoshi because Hitori means "alone" and Tsuyoshi means "Valiant and brave". She calls him Yoshi which means "happy and nice". I pretty much just googled names with the meanings I wanted so I hope these match up. I didn't really have a reason to pick Tatsuo except that I liked it.**


End file.
